


Lost

by MissCactus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author : DustBunny3, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Getting Lost and Not Minding, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Ginny et Luna font une virée le temps d'une journée.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870731) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



Ginny avait l'impression que toute la frustration qu'elle ressentait était coincée entre ses dents ; quand elle se passait la langue dessus elle pouvait sentir le goût de la honte. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de Luna elle dit : « Je suis désolée. Je t'avais promis une journée agréable. »

« Mais je passe une journée agréable. » Répondit Luna, clignant des yeux lentement. Rayonnante d'honnêteté, elle ajouta : « C'est un peu comme une aventure, non ? »

Ginny retint une rire mais Luna ne fit que sourire, serrant la main de la rousse dans les siennes alors qu'elles étaient en plein milieu d'une rue moldue bondée, puis tira dessus, l'obligeant à la suivre sans destination précise. Secouant la tête, Ginny rit et la laissa faire. Elles étaient déjà perdues, tant qu'à faire elle pouvait toujours apprécier le temps passé en sa compagnie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus


End file.
